kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Vulcan
Character Outline Vulcan (ウルカヌス Urukanusu) is one of the Jupiter Sisters. Tsukiyo Kujyō is the host of this goddess. Vulcan is a goddess who loves justice and delicacy, therefore she is willing to do anything to protect Tsukiyo. Abilities Despite her weaknesses, Vulcan is able to control objects such as Luna. She breathes souls in the objects for them to act as her eyes, ears, hands, etc. She's able to use telekinesis, seeing what she has done to the book shelfs, benches and even the floor tiles. Vulcan can only control inanimate objects, though. Unlike the other goddesses, the main body Vulcan takes over is powerless, with poor eyesight and hearing. As she is unable to walk unlike the other goddesses, she uses Luna as her "body". She is still able to protect Tsukiyo while manipulating objects, even with this disadvantage. Background Vulcan and her sisters were responsible for sealing up Old Hell. This action also seems to have trapped the sisters, who, along with the Spirits, were released when the seal was broken. At some point after this event, Vulcan entered Tsukiyo Kujyō, presumably along with the Tsukiyo's escape-spirit, however unlike the spirit, Vulcan had no immediate effect on Tsukiyo. After her capture arc, Tsukiyo removes the red carpet she usually had. But after the rumors of "Keima is dating Kanon" start to spread around the school, she has the red carpet again. Regaining her powers by reasons that may be related to this event, Vulcan controls Tsukiyo's doll, Luna. She does this during the Old Conquest arc. Vulcan first appears in the doll, after Keima finishes the Shiori events on the fourth day. Plot Overview Old Conquest Arc After Shiori left the library and left Keima alone, the room becomes darker and Keima is suddenly attacked by books and bookshelves. Unable to see his attacker, Keima tries to escape unsuccessfully. He noticed Tsukiyo's doll Luna floating in midair. Luna tells Keima that he must never come near Tsukiyo. Keima finds himself crushed between with two bookshelves. Luna starts to introduce herself as Vulcan and is a goddess who loves justice and delicateness. She then says that he must never come near Tsukiyo, because she is the most beautiful girl she ever has seen and does not want Keima to associate with her. Keima asks what wrong has he done. Vulcan responds that she saw him trying to court Shiori in the library. Keima decides to hide the paper he received from Shiori. Vulcan saw his actions and confronts him. Vulcan grabs the paper saying that he is a shallow man and that she knew all along that he received something from Shiori. She reads the paper, but it is not the proof she was looking for. While Vulcan was reading, Keima took the opportunity to escape, telling Vulcan to clean up the mess she made in the library. After cleaning up, Vulcan finds Keima trying to get to Tsukiyo. Vulcan chases after Keima to prevent him from meeting Tsukiyo. Keima manages to reach the rooftop and he sees Tsukiyo transforming into Vulcan. Vulcan then says that she is a powerless goddess but she can make objects move. She then says that she will protect Tsukiyo as long that she got her objects and then attacks Keima again. Keima says that he wanna talk with Tsukiyo. Tsukiyo switches from Vulcan, while Vulcan controls Luna. Luna stands up, saying that Keima has an affair with Kanon and Shiori. Tsukiyo says that she does not want see Keima ever again. Luna relentlessly attacks Keima, telling him to stay away from Tsukiyo but Keima is determined to stay until he can speak with Tsukiyo. When Tsukiyo switched place with Vulcan, she tells Keima that she would have been happier if she was alone and is humiliated for having loved this terrible man. Keima replies that he had no choice as their encounter was a destiny and embraces Tsukiyo. But Tsukiyo punches right into Keima's face while Luna head-butts from behind. When Keima tries to forcibly kiss Tsukiyo, Vulcan uses her powers on Keimas clothing as clothes are also objects which she can manipulate. But Keima removes his cloth which shocks Vulcan. Vulcan attacks him with floor tiles. Vulcan announces her final warning on Keima that she will drop a bench on his head if he does not go away. But Keima says that he will take any kind of punishment and tells Tsukiyo to love him back for a little while longer so that he can protect Tsukiyo. Vulcan prepares for another attack, but Tsukiyo intervenes, which makes the bench drop onto Keima head as Vulcan's power was lost. While Keima was unconscious, Tsukiyo talks to Luna about if they should talk about Luna's sister to Keima, but Luna firmly disapproves. Relationships Luna Though they do not have any actual relation except for the fact that Vulcan uses Luna's body as her 'puppet', Tsukiyo believes the two are one in the same. Tsukiyo Seeing that the two agrees with each that Keima is a disgusting man, the two are somewhat unified. Though much else is still not known, Tsukiyo is Vulcan's good friend. Vulcan wishes for Tsukiyo's happiness, as if she was Luna. Keima Disgusted that Keima is three-timing Kanon, Shiori and Tsukiyo, Vulcan hates Keima. She is willing to do anything to protect Tsukiyo from such a man. But after Tsukiyo show that she still loves Keima, Vulcan takes Keima for herself, wishing for Keima not to associate with anyone other than Tsukiyo. Trivia * When Vulcan is in control of Tsukiyo's body, her hair darkens to either red or violet. * The name "Vulcan" derives from the Roman god Vulcan. * In Japanese her name is actually pronounced as "Vulcanus". * Vulcan proclaims that she is the goddess of love and justice, although in mythology Vulcan is the god of fire and smithery. Quotes *(To Keima) "I do not understand...why a beautiful girl like Tsukiyo...would fall in love with such a filthy, creepy, suspicious man...." (To Keima) "I cannot move...carry me Category:Female Characters